My turn to torture the HoN cast
by Sophie-kills-like-Nny35
Summary: my first fan fiction on this website, after badgering from a friend. Hope you all enjoy it. Rated T for obvious reasons, but may change to M


**First thing on this website.. So lay off if I made mistakes. Anyway… after reading a bunch of Truth or Dare games, I figure I'd give it a try before writing up some other stories I have planed. So enjoy if you can.**

_*The House of Night cast arrives in a dark room*_

**Everyone:** Not again!

**Stark:** Who keeps kidnapping us?

**Erik: **And how?

_*__Point of no Return__ from Phantom of the Opera plays from the shadows*_

**Zoey: **Where's that music coming from?

**Damien:** I don't know. But whoever kidnapped us has really good taste.

**Unknown voice: **_*speaks in an angelic tone* _Why thank you my dear Damien. I love the splendorous voices and music from the magical tale of a tragic romance of the Phantom of the Opera too.

**Rephiam: **Show yourself!

**Unknown voice:** Why of course.

_*someone claps and the lights come on to reveal the HoN cast on a giant rand stage with another spotlight on a 17 year old girl wearing a very gothic Victorian dress and make-up*_

**Unknown girl: **I trust that you are all somewhat pleased to be out of that blinding darkness?

**Jack: **You know we're vampyres right? We can see fine in the dark.

**Unknown girl: **I am well aware of that. But not all of us are vampyres. Remember that now.

**Dallas: **Okay, just who the fuck are you?

**Unknown girl:** I'd watch your mouth if I were you Dallas. I already hate you to the demandable pits of hell, and making things worse for yourself well get you no where but death. And I was getting to my name.

**Aphrodite: **Which is what Juliet?

**Unknown girl: **Humph. Well if your going to continue insulting me about it, fine my name is simply Sophie.

**Everybody: **Sophie?

**Sophie: **Well on this website its Sophie-Kills-Like-Nny35. I'm guessing that doesn't settle your nerves does it? Especially you Loren, huh?

**Loren: **_*has a violent eye-twitch* _You mean that psycho path 16 sent me to?

**Sophie: **Yes.

**Loren: **So you kill like him?

**Stevie Rae: **And why does you full name have 35 if your 17?

**Sophie: **To Stevie Rae: It was just a random number. I figured adding 17 in there would be to predictable. And it's not my full name, its my account name. And to Loren: Well not exactly like him. I try to be sophisticated most of the time. But if I'm caught in a bad mood I can kill just as gruesome as him.

**Aphrodite: **How are we all just staying calm while your telling us that you're a serial killer!

**Sophie: **Perhaps its because all of this has happened so often to you that its nothing out of the norm now.

**Neferet: **So what do you plan to do to us?

**Sophie: **I'm so glad you asked. You see I plan on using you all or my own wicked enjoyment. And for the enjoyment of all of the readers and reviewers.

**Erik: **So in other words…

**Sophie: **This is a lot like the other truth or dare games. But mine shall be different on the account of the reviews I get here. You see what I have planned is this: I will chose whosever review to do something to three of you. It could be a truth question, a dare, and a death. But the limitation is that the dare must not count for the death.

**Zoey: **It still sound the same.

**Sophie: **I'm not quite finished yet Zoey. You see I don't care who gets the ax, question, or dare. That and the fact that we will play a little game in the beginning and the end of each chapter.

**Neferet: **What game?

**Sophie: **The first game is one that all of you shall attend. The game is simple. I will ask all of you a question, and the last one to answer. Regardless of who you are, I'll give you a little surprise. And to avoid confusion or fear… no its not death. Maybe.

**Aphrodite: **Also, why are you talking like that?

**Sophie: **Like I said before. I like to be sophisticated. When I want to.

**Stevie Rae:** What about the game at the end?

**Sophie: **Just a trivia game for the readers and reviewers. I'll ask a simple trivia question about myself. And whoever gets the answer right, or the closest to the right answer, gets a prize.

**The Twins: **Of what?

**Sophie: **Of whoever they want to have their way with them.

**Everybody:** …

**Erik: **Your evil.

**Sophie: **And you're a jack-ass. But thank you.

**Zoey: **You take being evil as a complement?

**Neferet: **So you are on the side of Darkness.

**Sophie: **No. I am not on the side of Darkness. Nor am I on the side of Light. I just have a lot of love for what people think is "evil" half the time they aren't even that. Just misunderstood and driven to that dark road. Which is basically my life in a nutshell.

**Stark: **Oh really?

**Sophie: **But then again I do have my moments.

**Dallas: **What do you mean by that?

**Sophie: **It means that while I try to keep a sophisticated manner, I can turn into a deranged psychopath in the blink of an eye.

**Stark: **In other words; We're doomed aren't we?

**Sophie: **Oh good. Your learning.

**Kalona: **So what are to do until you decide to play your dark game?

**Sophie: **_*Twisted, demented look in my eyes* _So glad you asked Kalona. _*pulls out a gun out of nowhere* _I figured killing all of the characters that ticked me off the most in the series should suffice.

*_Neferet gets blasted ten times in the face and chest*_

**Sophie:** That's for being a lying bitch, killing Jack, killing Zoey's mother, freeing Kalona, manipulating men, turning to bestiality, ordering Rephiam's death, killing Nolan, using Loren to use Zoey, making people who goes insane look bad, and existing!

_*Kalona gets blasted 6 times in a place he doesn't want to get blasted*_

**Sophie: **That's for raping women, killing men, using your own sons as slaves, actually doing it with Neferet, gross! Discouraging love, giving in to Darkness, and trying to get into a 17 year old's pants. Pedophile!

**Kalona: **You know I'm immortal right? I can't die.

**Sophie: **I know. But that doesn't mean you can't feel pain.

**Kalona: **This is true.

**Sophie: **Now then.

_*blasts Erik three times after re-loading the gun*_

**Sophie: **That's for being a jealous ass-hole, being an unpleasant ass-hole, and confusing people of how to hate you!

_*Blasts Loren several times*_

**Sophie:** And all of that is for being a pedophile.

_*this continues with the Step-loser, the rouge red fledglings, Becca, and the rest of the professors from the House of Night*_

**Stevie Rae: **I didn't even know you could bring in everybody!

**Sophie: **Got a lot of hate. Now then I'm left with Dragon and Dallas.

**Dragon and Dallas: **Shit…

**Sophie: **Hmmm…. I think I'll spare Dragon's life for next time.

**Dragon: **Why next time?

**Sophie: **Because I know someone else who wants a hand in your death.

**Dragon: **So either way I'm dead right?

**Sophie: **Yes. Now that leaves us with Dallas.

**Dallas: **Shit.

**Sophie: **Hmmm… I think I'll need a gun that shoots more then just 16 bullets. Maybe one that can pack 20.

**Dallas: **Why so many?

**Sophie: **Because I hate you the most.

**Dallas: **Why?

**Sophie: **All will be explained later. _*mood changes from sophisticated, dark, Victorian, female, killer to psychotic, raging, and blood thirsty with a dark look in my eyes that say "your screwed" while flashing sharp pointed teeth*_ I'M GOING TO EFFING MURDER YOU! _*points the gun at Dallas with blind fury*_

_*blasts him 20 times with an impossible force*_

**Sophie: **_*breathes heavily in rage while still clicking the gun* _He is never dead enough to escape my wrath! _*I say sounding like a very vengeful demon possessed fallen angel*_

**Kramisha: **Don't you think you've killed him enough?

**Sophie: **NO! That bastard shall always feel my wrath! I despise that no good cretin more then anybody in the series!

**Stevie Rae: **Can I ask why?

**Sophie: **Lets just say, things can be a lot worse for him here if endings were altered.

**Stevie Rae: **How do you mean?

**Sophie: **_*takes deep, calming breath and returns to my sophisticated self*_ Well… I won't go into detail… he just reminds me of a certain someone I want dead more then anyone on this entire planet.

**Zoey: **That's a lot of hate.

**Sophie: **Yes it is. Anyway… since things are wrapping themselves up around here. I'd say this chapter is just about over. But before I can end it officially… I feel like starting my ending game.

**Aphrodite: **_*says sarcastically* _Well don't let I don't know how many deaths stop you.

**Sophie: **No need for sarcasm Aphrodite. Anyway, for all the readers… do not fret I will return everyone back to life for your enjoyment. And now I leave you with the trivia question: What is my favorite song? And remember the one who gets the closest answer gets to have their way with any character they want. Just leave it in your review, along with your truth, dare, death, and answer.

**Aphrodite:** What? Are you telling them how to review or practicing being a pitch sells woman?

**Sophie: **Don't make me fix the games so I can kill you brutally.

**And with all of that I leave you to review this. I hope you all enjoyed. I know I have. Please review. And say if you want to be in this thing. Because I will gladly let you join. And 16, when there's a question that I don't want you to answer, I don't want you to answer. R&R. And good bye for now.**


End file.
